Doing what's right
by Out Of Site Out Of Mind
Summary: Relena Pleads Duo Not To Take Heero From Her an What Happens (reminiscent of the song Jolene) deathfic, suggested suicide


Disclaimer: Don't own shit! 

~ Doing what's best ~

"Please, Duo, look at me!" Relena pleaded

"Relena." 

"Duo you don't understand, you can have anyone you want women, men, they throw themselves at your feet, you could have any of them, and if you try you could have Heero," it was all to true Heero, who was now cooped up in a hospital cot, would often call out for Duo in the middle of the night, Relena always felt sick when she herd this. "But Duo, please, I could never love anyone again, Duo you don't understand, it would be a small sacrifice to you, nothing big, just one conquest, you don't love him, "but if I lost him I'd die." 

She looked at him pleadingly, she saw who he was though that mask, he was evil, or so she thought she knew, she could never know Duo, He hid to well behind his mask and now he was about to give up everything he truly lived for.

 "Duo, if you have the least bit of decency, then you'll leave, please god, SHINIGAMI, DON'T TAKE HIM, please don't take him from me, Duo," She fell to the ground sobbing, she knew he'd take Herro, he was the perfect person, he was always with random people he made anyone love him, if he had tried Relena was even sure she'd fall for his word and sentiments, he was the devil, he was going to take Heero, he needed to die. "Please?" Relena sobbed harder, she looked up, "Please?"

"Ok, Relena, no prob.," Duo smiled, "You win, I'll give up, no biggy" He turned to the door, "I suppose I don't need him."

            /How can he say he has any feeling for him if it was that easy, to let go, he has no feelings for anyone/ Relena thought.

            "I'll leave him to you, he'll be happy, and so will you, everyone will be happy," 'except me' Duo added to himself, "Goodbye Lena." 'He'll be better off' Duo consoled himself. He walked out of the room where Relena still sat on the floor recovering, and still in shock.

/Maybe he's not so heartless, after all/ Relena smiled, 'thank you' she mouthed, to the empty doorway, she looked down and saw a small drop of water on the floor, it resemble a fallen tear, but she paid it no mind, she just turned round to look at the hospital bed Heero was laid out on. "I'm here for you now Heero." She smiled, and looked down at her hands she didn't see or hear Heero, 'Duo' Heero, felt cold felt the loss of something and a single tear cascaded down his dry, palled face.

"Good luck buddy." Duo said as he stared back at the window of Heero's room from outside. "I wish you the best, your happiest, yea, good luck." 'I'll always love you' he added to himself. He turned and walked down the street, smile in place, tears shed moments ago at Heero's door under raps, he was dying ever so slowly inside, with every passing step.

            He got on the shuttle to L2, and by the time the ride was over he was only a smile and a shell of a person.

Two months latter Duo read the paper, Heero was getting married. Duo returned to earth when Heero ask him to be best man. The night of the wedding Duo corned Heero "Could I ever resist you?" Duo said when Heero ask why he'd come if he couldn't visit earlier, Heero said he'd have to ask more often. Then Duo got to say what he needed to. 

.           "My best wishes, buddy, I love you, ya know, I'm happy your happy, and I'm glad to see you one more time." Duo hugged Heero. 'That's an odd statement' Heero considered before, "Ok, .well come on, we've got a reception to attend." Heero held out and arm, Duo took it.

"Lead the way, good sir." That night they all danced and enjoyed themselves, Duo seemed to be as happy as ever, and he was for that night, just being with the joyful Heero, he didn't know Heero was happier to see him than to be married.

Duo got back to L2 and walked to his bathroom, he smiled at the mirror, he was a good actor, he even fooled himself, then he lifted up his gun, 'no, a real smile looks better every time' Duo mused before he pulled the trigger.

Heero sat up with a start. "Heero, Hun, what is it?" Relena wiped her eyes looking at him. Heero turned on his side away from her, tears streaming down his cheek and wetting the pillow, " Nothing Relena, . go back to sleep." She nodded and did so. It had all sunk in the meaning of the words he'd shrugged off and Heero felt like dying, his life was dead, he knew he somehow felt that part of him was gone, the part he always tried to deny but really lived for, 'goodbye,' He sighed 'my love' Heero closed his eyes. "Duo" he whispered, the last tear shed rolled of his face, and he fell into slumber. 

That night due to unforeseen internal bleeding, and heart complications, from his wounds and time in the war, Heero Yuy passed on, he was buried next to one Duo Maxwell.   

Review please tell me what you think. 

Kay bye


End file.
